


Undercover (again)

by peskylilcritter



Series: Sketch, reporting for duty [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: implied rexobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan has to go undercover again, in rather less relaxed circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a gift for my tumblr bday fic project, but im afraid i cant remember for who. and im too bloody tired to go look.

Battledroids are ridiculously chatty, and they don’t seem to care if their prisoners hear them. Of course, that may be because they’re all going to die before they can get the intel somewhere useful.

Rex doesn’t have time to worry about that. Obi-Wan is still unconscious, and the only reason he isn’t dead is that the droids don’t actually know he’s there. Even droids don’t notice height differences as long as everyone is wearing clone armor.

Hopefully he’ll wake up before they reach their destination. Rex can hide a Jedi from droids, but he’s not so sure about Count Dooku.

*

Waking up inside a helmet is disorienting at the best of times, worse when he wasn’t wearing one before he lost consciousness.

He must have made a noise, or moved, because someone touches his shoulder and says, “Easy, kid. Calm down.”

That sounds familiar. “Rex?” The hand on his shoulder tightens.

“Yeah, it’s me. Kid, you gotta switch the settings on your visor if you want to see anything. You remember how to do that?”

Obi-Wan nods. The sudden light makes his headache flare up and he groans, eyes squeezed shut. Rex pats his shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan says, squinting.

“We got captured,” Rex says. “You got knocked out but as far as I can tell you’re not injured. How’s your head?”

“Feels like I’m being stabbed through the eyes but otherwise I’m fine.”

Rex huffs a laugh. “No surprise there. Listen, Sketch,” he says, tone shifting into warning. “We’re being taken to see Count Dooku so I need you to get yourself together as much as you can, okay?”

Fuck. Obi-Wan stares at Rex, headache temporarily forgotten. Rex stares back expectantly. “Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan says.

Rex nods. “Good. Sorry to rush you, but we’ll be there in less than an hour.”

Double fuck. “I’ll be ready, Captain.”

*

Dooku doesn’t even look at him.

Obi-Wan feels bad about hiding behind his own men, but just this once hiding might be what saves them.

The hour spent meditating helped, but he still has to use Rex as a sort of anchor, to keep up the illusion of the Force-blind clone. He doesn’t even have enough focus to listen to Dooku’s monologue; Rex will have to fill him in later.

After the longest five minutes of his life the droids escort them all to cells, splitting them into groups. Obi-Wan ends up in the same cell as Rex by virtue of leaning on him; staying upright is getting harder with every step.

Rex steers him to a low bench and makes him sit, then steps away. There’s some whispering but Obi-Wan can’t focus through the blinding headache.

“Hey, kid,” someone not Rex says eventually. “I’m gonna take off your helmet now.”

The air smells odd without the helmet; dry and dusty.

Someone touches his head and the pain flares. He hisses through his teeth.

“Sorry,” someone mutters. “You’ve got a nasty wound there. Come on; let me look at your eyes.”

He opens his eyes, relieved to find the light low and diffuse. The clone in front of him has tattoos just showing over the edge of the collar of his undersuit, familiar tattoos, but Obi-Wan can’t quite place him. The red cross on his shoulder marks him as a medic.

After a few minutes the medic says, “Alright, I can’t be sure without the equipment to have a proper look at your head, but besides the headache you should be fine. Try to rest a bit, but don’t sleep just yet.”

Obi-Wan hums agreement and leans back against the wall. Rex sits down beside him, so he leans against Rex’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

*

Obi-Wan is dozing again when Rex suddenly stiffens beside him.

Then he hears it too and is instantly wide-awake. “Tell me I’m not imagining the lightsabers.”

Pin turns to grin at him. “If you are, I am too.”

The others nod.

“Thank the Force,” Obi-Wan breathes, getting up.

Minutes later Anakin is there, grinning at Obi-Wan through the bars. “Hello, Master. I’m here to rescue you.”


End file.
